What About Me?
by lakeia
Summary: Dawn dances to the new singel by Brandy: What about Us? at the Bronze but things get a little complicated when she catches the eye of a certain blonde vampire. More plot I promise. Chapter 7 up!!! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Title: What About Me  
Author: Lakiea  
Email: lakeia843@aol.com  
Rating:PG for now.   
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. If dreams could come true.   
Song by Brandy. "What About Us."  
Dedication.: To Brandy because this song is the bomb. That's my girl. LOL  
Feedback: Would be nice.  
  
  
Dawn quickly got dress to go to the bronze. Since Buffy or no one else was worring about her welfare she decided she'd do something with that time, so when her arm healed she started dancing at the Bronze. All the regulars knew who she was, because every time she came she gave every dancer a run for their money.  
Buffy of course didn't know, which was a good thing. Dawn was tried of being left alone all the time, bored out of her mind. A fiftteen year teenager wasn't suppose to spend her nights inside looking at TV. She wanted to have so fun once and a while, the Scoobies stopped baby sitting her so much. Even Spike wasn't around as much.  
  
Dawn went in her closet and picked out her dance clothes. Strecth denim navy blue jeans, black ankle boots , and a see- through baby blue halter. She took a shower and left the house. When she got out of the shower and blow dried her hair she made it wavy , so that if anyone of the Scoobies did show up unexpectently they wouldn't reconize her. She didn't leave Buffy a note about where she was going because she would be back before Buffy freaked out. And if she got caught when she came home, she would lie and say that she was at a friends house. Piece of cake.  
  
*******  
  
Dawn couldn't stop, the music was just calling to her. She had already danced for 3 hours taking short breaks when hot guys asked her dance. There was no live bands but the music that they were playing was good dancing music, Pop and R&B which was strange to her because most of the music they play is rock. She didn't pay it any mind though. After her last dance was over she went to the bar to get something to drink.  
  
Dawn's skin was glistening from sweating so hard. "Can I get a bottle water please!" she shouted over the music to the bartender. Dawn turned to the crowd of dancers on the floor.   
"Here's your water." the bartender said handing her the bottle.  
  
"Thanks!" Dawn sighed. "She was so thristy she didn't know what to do. After taking generous sallows she took a look at her watch. "Shit" she said to herself. It was 7:00 p.m. Past sunset. She was suppose to leave at 6:00 p.m. She then walked quickly to her table and grabbed her jean jacket. Another song had just started.  
  
Whoo  
Yeah, Darkchild  
Huh  
B-Rocka  
Let's go  
  
  
Why don't you return my calls?  
Why you trip out where I be?  
You don't ever come to see me  
You say that you're too busy  
  
Dawn grabbed her stuff and headed for the exit, but was stopped my somone grabbing her arm. Dawn turned around and there he was. Brad Ames. One of the finest juniors at her school.  
  
What the hell?! I don't have time  
Why you messin' with my mind?  
I can find another guy  
Someone who will treat me right  
  
  
Dawn he said nervously. "Would you to dance.?" letting her arm go. Dawn turned to face him completely. She stayed that way for a couple of seconds. *Brad wants to dance with her.* She thought . *One of the finest boys in school wanted to dance with her.* Her body screamed YES but her brain screamed NO. She had to get home before Buffy sends out the search party. But her body officially won.  
  
Dawn smiled at him sedutively " Sure" she said dragging him to the dance. She dropped her jacket on a table. And began to dance.  
  
I don't need this bull-ish  
I won't put up with it any longer  
You can go if you want  
I don't need your pity  
I will be just fine  
If you decide that you want to leave  
Close the door behind you  
I just want to know what  
  
Dawn began to move her hips for side to side, changing with the rythme of the music. She reached for his arms and turned away from him. Still holding his arms she began to grind her ass up against him .  
  
What about all of the  
Things that you said?  
What about all of the  
Promises that you made?  
What about all of the  
Lies that you gave?  
What about all of the  
Things you told me?  
What about all of the  
Things that you said?  
What about all of the  
Promises that you made?  
What about all of the  
Lies that you gave?  
What about? What about?  
  
At this point Dawn was catch up in the music. Like all her others She started rolling her body on Brad's . At this point he was all on her butt, loving every minute of it. Strings of hair started to stick to her face because of the sweat And the sitiuation was getting more intense.  
  
What about us? (What about)  
What about us? (What about)  
What about us? (What about)  
What about us? (What about us?)  
  
Thought you said you were different  
Was that what I heard you say?  
Said that you'd love only me  
Thought that you'd be all I need  
  
What happened to promises?  
Said that you were a better man  
Your words have no weight with me  
Cuz you're counterfeit, I see  
  
Spike had come into the Bronze after his little tyrst with Buffy. Wasn't really anywhere to hang so he came here. Even though she tired him out pretty good. He wasn't in the mood to sleep. Spike walked up to the bar counter and ordered a beer. Then something catch his nose. A familiar scent, but different, more femine than usually.   
  
Spike turned to the dance floor and saw a young girl dancing with these guy, they surrounded her and she dance her heart out. *The way she moved with the music was incrediable.* He thought. *Wonder who bint is?*  
  
Dawn didn't stop dancing, she didn't even realize that people were cheering her on. She ran her fingers through her long her and contiued to move with the music. Making the guys scream for more.  
  
What about us? (What about)  
What about us? (What about)  
Us  
What about us? (What about)  
What about us? (huh)  
Us (What about us?)  
  
Baby check it out  
Peep this  
  
Spike was mesmerized by her dancing, so much fire. He couldn't see her face because her hair was covering it  
.  
Now what if I said that you wasn't fit to be with?  
Now what if I told you the game we played, I picked it?  
And what if I said it wasn't true, so do you?  
Cuz you and I know without me, there's no you  
So what about the bills that were past due, paid for you?  
When all you said to me was 'baby, I owe you'  
Forget about the brand new life that I gave you  
Don't 'what about us?' to me because we are through  
Don't 'what about us?' to me  
  
Everyone watched as Dawn started touching her body from her hair , down to her stomach, to her hips. She then began rapidly shaking them going down to the floor, before she got to the floor completelyshe slowly pulled her body back up Her ass grazing the top of Brad jeans. In doing so she flipped the hair off of her face revealing herself to a certain blonde vampire at the bar.  
  
Spike looked at the girl he had been ogling over for the past 5 minutes. If he had a heart it would have stopped beating . *That girl was Dawn, the Nibblet. What the Hell was she doing here.* He thought before getting out of his seat and heading for the dance floor.  
What about us? (B-Rocka)  
What about us? (B-Rocka)  
What about us? (B-Rocka y'all)  
What about us? (It's B-Rocka y'all)  
  
Huh uh (F.J.)  
Huh uh (Huh uh)  
Huh uh (Huh huh, Big Shiz)  
Huh uh (Huh uh, uh uh)  
Huh uh (Huh uh)  
Huh uh (Huh uh)  
Huh uh (B-Rocka)  
Huh uh (Darkchild)  
  
When the song was over Dawn stopped dancing. She could hear the guys around her whistling and screaming her name. Strings of hair still stick to her face. She turned to see Brad with an awed look on his face. Dawn smiled at him. Yeah, her dancing did cause guys to become speechless at times.  
  
After a few seconds Brad and Dawn were sitting at a table in the far corner away from most people.  
  
After Brad regain his voice he asked. "Where did you learn to dance like that? Dawn let out a laugh. She was about to answer when she hear a familiar british voice.  
  
"I'd like to know that too, Nibblet." Spike said from behind her. Dawn slowly turned to face him with a "busted" look on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Let go of me!" Dawn shouted. Hoping Spike would let go of her arm, he didn't. He hadn't even let her make up a good lie before dragging her out of the Bronze embarrassing her in front of Brad. They had already started walking to her house. When they were a good distance he let go of her arm, he turned to face.  
  
"What were you doing in there, Bit?" He asked calmly. The fact that he was looking at her the whole time shocked him. The girl that he had been ogling half the night was the Nibblet. Who knew that she danced like that? Not Buffy that's for sure.   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and put on her jacket. She flapped her hair out of her jacket and looked up at him.  
  
"I was having fun" She sighed ".For once in my life. I was doing something I wanted to do. Not like anyone would miss that I was gone for a little while." She then began to walk past Spike.   
  
*Your not getting off that easy, Bit. * He thought before following her. Nibblet, you know you're not suppose to be out at night alone. All kinds of little nasties in these parts. This being Sunnyhell and all.  
  
Dawn stopped in her tracks and turned to face Spike. "Like you'd care." She spat out coldly. Spike face fell in an instance. "Bit you know I care."  
  
"Spare me. Please! You care, everybody cares! That's why everyone has been leaving me alone for weeks. But you know, maybe that's a good thing." She chuckled. "I mean, in past weeks I haven't been kidnapped, beat on, or in a car accident."  
  
Spike step in front of Dawn. " Look Dawn, I know you're upset with me for not protecting you, I know I haven't been doing my job." Dawn backed a couple paces away from him.  
  
"This isn't about you!" She shouted. "It's about me doing something I like. I like dancing; I'm good at it."  
  
"Well, Bit I could see that." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Dawn who didn't hear his comment continued. "Besides She shot him one of her teenage know more than you looks. The only reason you dragged me out of there was because other guys liked my dancing, and so did you."  
  
Spike tried to hide that fact by lamely saying. "Did not!"  
  
Dawn laughed briefly. "Uh-huh, yeah, whatever."  
  
Dawn turned around and continued walking home leaving a dazed vampire behind.   
*****  
  
"Dawn where have you been?" Buffy said rushing to her sister as she entered the house with concerned.   
  
"I'm fine, Buffy." Dawn said as her sister hugged her for dear life. Dawn squealed. "Really need to breathe here." Buffy gasped and let go of her sister. Dawn inhaled a few breaths before answering. "I was at a friend's house." She lied.   
  
"Don't lie to me Dawn." Buffy said angrily. "You know what, I'm not going to get into this with you now, I'm too tired." Buffy said before heading to her room.  
  
Dawn sighed then headed for her room. When she got there she turned on her light and took off her jacket. "Hello Bit." Dawn gasps startled by the presence in her room. She turned to see Spike sitting down in a chair in the corner of her room.  
Geez. Dawn said in a hushed voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" She crossed her arms in front of her.   
  
"Temper, temper, pet." Spike got up and walked towards her.  
  
"Seriously Spike, what are you doing here." Dawn asked now sitting on her bed.  
  
" I came to see you Nibblet. I wanted to see if you made it back to big sis safe and sound.  
  
"I'm fine." Dawn got up from the bed and began to pace in front of the bed. She stopped and turned to face him. "Aren't you lurking in the wrong sister's bedroom? Buffy is home ya know."   
  
Spike looked insulted. "I know she's home; bit for the last time I came to she you."   
  
"Well, you've seen me, now go away." Dawn spat out.  
  
"Bit, why are acting like such a bloody bitch." He said angrily getting up off the bed now standing in front of her.   
  
Dawn scoffs. "Why are you being such a pain in my ass?" She said equally angered closing in on his face.  
  
They glared at each other for moment. Before Dawn what was happening Spike's lips were on hers. Dawn didn't know what to do. Spike the guy who was always ogling her sister was kissing her, touching her with his muscular body pressed up against her. Dawn hadn't realized it but she was kissing him back. At this point the kiss got more intense more passionate, more passionate. She could feel Spike's hands on her back under her halter. At, this moment Dawn broke away for Spike. She was heavily panting and she could see Spike doing the same. Dawn touch her now swollen lips.   
  
"I think you should go." She says sitting back down on her bed.   
  
Spike looked at her for a moment trying to find out how she felt about what had just happened.  
  
"Yeah... alright." Spike said before climbing out the window.  
  
Dawn sighed and flopped down on her pillow. * What the hell just happen? *  
  
********  
*What the bloody hell just happened* Spike thought. Walking to his crypt. He was thinking about the kiss the whole time. He just kissed the Slayer's little sister. He just groped Dawn. If the slayer ever found out she'd.... He began to smirk. "Do nothing. She has a stracht that I can only itch. I know she just wants the sex* he thought. Yeah I love her but what was I feeling for Dawn lust or something more. I had some beers maybe I was drunk. Yeah, drunk that its. This thing with the Nibblet won't happen again. He sighed as he entered his crypt.   
  
*******  
  
Dawn looked at herself in the mirror. She disliked her hair. Sure it was long, but it was dull looking. She wished she could do something about it. Besides Buffy cut her hair a few weeks ago. I was so surprised to her locks gone. She wouldn't tell me why she cut it. She just said that she wanted to be different. I want to be different. I'm sick of being treated like a child. Even though the way Spike was touching me didn't make me feel like a child. I'm 15 about to be 16 in two days, which no one probably remembers. Everyone's so wrapped up in his or her own thing; they don't seem to have any time for me. It's okay though because I'm going to show them all that I can deal on my own. Being mean to Spike really isn't me but I want so much to be different, now the sniveling little teenager that he knows. I want to be independent, hard- ass kind of like Faith. I like her style and attitude. She was cool. Anyway I don't know what just happened with Spike. I had a crush on him when I was 14 yes but it was cool because I knew nothing could happen. Aside from me being a "kid" to him, I knew he was into her and still is. His lips were so cool and they tasted so good. He would regret it later I know but I won't. Maybe his was drunk, yeah he was drunk.  
Dawn sighed, put on her pajamas and went to bed  
********  
  
Dawn woke up 11:00 a.m. the next day. *Happy Birthday to me. * Dawn went downstairs in her pajamas. Surprise no one home. She walked into the kitchen to get some juice and saw a note on the counter.   
  
Dear Dawn,  
  
I want to the Magic Box, to help the guys do research. Willow came along, even thought it's a little risky. Didn't want to leave her alone. Be back soon.  
  
Love,  
Buffy  
  
Dawn put the note back on the counter and went to the refrightor. She grabbed the orange container and grabbed a glass after she finished she got an idea. A smile spread across Dawn's face. She raced back up stairs and straight to her closet. She dug through it until she found a small shoebox. In the box was her life saving. Money that she had been saving ever since she was 7. She took some money out of the box and put it in her purse. She went to her closet and pulled out something to where. She decided on a silver glittery mid drift top, black leather pants and black ankle boots.  
  
She took a shower got dressed and headed for town.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy walked through the dark crypt. *He must be sleep* He wicked smile spread across her face. *I know just how to wake him up* Buffy climbed to the lower level of the crypt and continued walking, there he was in his bed, sleeping, all alone. Buffy creped to the side of his bed before straddling him.  
  
"What the---?" Spike woke up feeling warm lips on his chest. He looked down to see Buffy placing tender kiss along his muscular chest.  
  
"Morning." Buffy said innocently looking up at him still kissing.  
  
"Morning" He said grumpily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy gave him a "duh look" "You know why I'm here Spike"  
  
Spike smirked " Got an itch, you the need the Big Bad to scratch ah."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. " You know you want to" She pinned his arms above his head and plugged her lips into his. Hungrily Spike kiss her back rolling on top of her.  
  
*******  
  
Dawn walked to the Magic Box after stopping at the hair place. She didn't know how the Scoobies were going to act react to her hair. She had told the lady to make it different. She didn't want her locks cut off just something exotic. She got a bob. Her hair was still long just cut shorter in the front to curve with her face. Plus, it was dyed Auburn setting off the color of her baby blue eyes. She loved it.  
********  
The bell to the front door ranged when Dawn entered the Magic Box. No one was playing any attention. All doing their own thing. It was only Anya, Willow, and Xander there anyway. Willow and Xander were at the table reading while Anya counted the money in the cash register.  
  
Dawn took off her jacket and went to the table. "Hey guys." She said waiting for their reaction.   
  
"Hey, Dawnster." Xander said not looking away from her book.  
  
"Hey Dawnie." Willow said doing the same as Xander.  
  
"What'cha doing?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh, we're just doing some research on this demon that may-----" Willow looked up to see Dawn. "Oh my God ,Dawn your hair." She smiled. "It's beautiful." She got up to take a better look while Anya rushed from the cash register.   
  
"Willow's right Dawn it is beautiful." Anya said taking a closer look with Willow. "I told Buffy that I was thinking of getting my hair cut too before the wedding---"  
  
"What's with girls and their hair?" Xander interrupted   
  
Willow ignored his question and smiled back at Dawn. "Who did this for you?" She asked. "Has Buffy seen it?"  
  
"No, Buffy hasn't seen it. I just got it done before I came here. At a shop in town. I thought of it as a birthday present for myself."  
  
Willow groaned. "Your birthday, I totally forgot, I'm sorry."   
  
"Yeah me too, sorry Dawn." Xander said feeling just as guilty as Willow.  
  
"It's okay, really guys. I'm cool." Dawn sat in one of the chairs at the table so did the others. "I don't think Buffy remembered either."   
  
"Where is Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
Dawn frowned "I don't know I thought she was here. She said that you and her went to the Magic Box to do demon research.  
  
"She didn't come with me." Willow said. " She said she had to go take care of some things. that she would meet me here later.  
  
"Huh, wonder where she is?" Said Xander.  
  
Everyone nodded. Where was Buffy?  
******  
  
Buffy rolled over on her side facing the wall of the crypt. Her and Spike were going at it for 3 hours straight.  
  
"That was...relaxing." Buffy said before falling a sleep.  
  
Spike started to think about what this was. This was just sex, she didn't love him. She just wanted to feel. He knew love, twisted love, but love in the least, with Dru. Then his mind began dwelling on other things like the kiss. When he kissed Dawn it was like this cloud lifted off of him. Something about her made him special needed,..... loved. Spike shook his head to try and get the thought out of his head. Dawn didn't love him. Yeah she may have had a crush on him when she was 14 but, she didn't love him. What did he feel? Why was he thinking about it so much? Every since he got him that's all he could think about. *Am I falling in love her. * He thought. He shook the idea out of his head for the second time. Spike closed his eyes and drifted off. to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Dawn grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "I'm going to go home. Maybe Buffy's there."  
  
"I'll go with you." Willow offered.  
  
"No!" Said Dawn quickly. Willow, Xander, and Anya gave her a weird look.   
  
"I mean....um.. I'll call you if she's there. I mean we shouldn't get worried over nothing. Plus, aren't you guys looking for some demon? Do that."  
  
"O-Okay." Willow said call me when you get home.  
  
Dawn smiled." I will." She then exited the shop.  
  
********  
  
Dawn wasn't going home just yet. She wanted to see Spike. Yeah, the kiss was good, who was she kidding it was great. She tried not to make a big deal out of it but that was all she could think about. His lips and cool and sexy lips. She wanted another taste.  
  
******  
  
Dawn made her way through the cemetery. She was just about the open the crypt door. when she heard a familiar voice inside. It was....Buffy.  
  
"I'll see you later." I told Dawn that I would be at the Magic Box.  
  
The mention of Dawn's name made Spike wince. "How is the lil' bit?"  
  
Buffy sighs. "She's fine. She's been coming home late these couple of weeks. I know she's doing something she isn't suppose to."  
  
"Ah, I' m sure it nothing." Spike said quickly. "She' probably just out having some fun."   
  
"Yeah, well." Buffy put on her jacket. " I'm tired of her smart attitude. She just needs to be more careful I can't be there all the time."  
  
"Nibblet'll be fine." Spike said wrapping his hands around Buffy's waist. " She has the Big Bad looking out for her"  
  
"Uh- huh." Buffy said smiling. She pulled away from him. "I have to go."  
  
"Yeah." Spike sighed.  
  
And Buffy walked out of the crypt into the sunlight.  
  
*******  
Dawn ran to hide behind a tombstone when she heard Buffy footsteps coming near the door.  
  
There she was. Walking out of the cemetery, looking flushed. Dawn tried her best to hold back the tears, which she did. She wasn't going to break down here. So, her and Spike share one kiss together. With to him was probably a mistake. * It was no big deal *she thought. But if that were true.... how come it hurt so much.  
  
Dawn waited until Buffy was a good pace ahead of her. Before she left. She knew just how to get the tension out of her body. Dancing. Maybe even a little Brad in the mix.  
  
******  
  
Arthur's notes: Come y'all give it up! I surprised myself with this. I love feedbacks/ reviews. Did you guy like my change with her hair? REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!  
Also, Dawn forgave Willow for the accident, if any of you were wondering. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Spike woke up at sunset and headed for the Bronze. He didn't know if Dawn would be there or not but he was sure that she would be. He didn't run into her anymore after the kiss which was probably a good thing. He didn't know what he felt. Sure he loved the slayer...or did he. This thing he was feeling for Dawn was different. She didn't treat him like he was a freak. She treats him decent. Her and Joyce. Spike shook the thoughts out of his head. *Don't be a stupid git. * He thought. *You got to stop thinking about this, it was one kiss. A mistake. She's a kid. It would be wrong. * But how come it didn't feel that way.  
  
*********  
  
Dawn danced furiously during the couple of hours she was there. She had already went home and changed into her dance clothes with included a black sleeveless see through top that stopped right above her navel and tight denim jeans. She let her newly auburn hair hang down creating a mane. She was trying to lose thoughts in dance, which was working. She had already danced with a couple of guys but she didn't see, or the one person that she told herself she didn't want to see. Dawn went to the bar to get some water. Her body was on fire from dancing so hard.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
Dawn turned from the bar to see whom it was and there he was again.  
  
Dawn smiled, "Hey, Brad."  
  
  
Dirty South, can y'all really feel me   
East coast feel me   
West coast feel me   
  
  
Dirty South, can y'all really feel me   
East coast feel me   
West coast feel me   
  
  
  
Brad ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Wow...you...look amazing. I love your hair."  
  
Dawn ran her hand through her hair. "Thanks" she smiled.  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
A wide smile spread across Brad's face. "Yeah" Dawn took his arm as before and guided him to the dance.  
  
  
Boy, I been watching you like a hawk in the sky   
That flies, cause you were my prey (my prey)   
Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin heads   
I know that one of these days (days)   
We gon hook it up while we talk on the phone   
But see, I don't know if that's good   
I been holding back this secret from you   
I probably shouldn't tell it but   
  
As soon as Dawn got to the floor she started grinding against Brad moving her hips to the rhythm of the music.  
  
  
  
If I, if I let you know   
You can't tell nobody   
I'm talking bout nobody   
Are you responsible   
Boy I gotta watch my back   
cause im not just anybody   
Is it my go, is it your go   
Sometimes I'm goody-goody   
Right now I'm naughty naughty   
Say yes or say no   
Cause I really need somebody   
Tell me YOUR that somebody   
  
  
  
Boy, won't you pick me up at the park right now   
Up the block, while everyone sleeps (sleeps, sleeps)   
I'll be waiting there with my tucks, my loads, my hat   
Just so I'm low key   
If you tell the world (don't sleep, you know that we'll be weak)   
Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul   
probably shouldn't let ya but if I   
  
Dawn turned her back to Brad and dropped her body down his before coming back up the very slowly. She turned back to face. Brad.  
  
  
If I, if I let this go   
You can't tell nobody   
I'm talking bout nobody   
Are you responsible   
Boy I gotta watch my back   
cause im not just anybody   
Is it my go, is it your go   
Sometimes I'm goody-goody   
Right now I'm naughty naughty   
Say yes or say no   
Cause I really need somebody   
Tell me YOUR that somebody   
  
Spike walked into the Bronx to get a drink. There wasn't that many people there but a good bit. Spike walked to the bar.  
  
"What do you want?" Said Cody (one of the bartenders)  
  
  
  
Baby girl   
I'm the man from the big VA   
Won't you come play round my way   
And listen to what I gotta say  
  
Timbaland   
Don't you know I am the man   
Rock shows here to Japan   
Have people shaking-shaking my hand   
Baby girl, better known as Aaliyah   
Give me hives, corns, and high fevers   
  
Make the playa haters believe us   
Don'tcha know   
Gotta tell somebody   
Cause   
  
What do you want? Said Cody (one of the bartenders)  
  
"Let me get a beer." Spike said placing bills on the counter.  
  
" You got it." Said Cody.  
  
*******  
  
Spike turned to look at the dance floor from the bar.   
"Here you go." Cody said placing the bottle of bar in front of him.  
Spike got it and took a sip before pulling his attention back to the dance floor. From his view he couldn't see Dawn anywhere. He looked through the room blondes, brunettes, and red heads but no Dawn.  
  
*******  
  
Cause I really need somebody   
Tell me you're that somebody   
  
  
If I, if I let this go   
You can't tell nobody   
I'm talking bout nobody   
Are you responsible   
Boy I gotta watch my back   
cause im not just anybody   
Is it my go, is it your go   
Sometimes I'm goody-goody   
Right now I'm naughty naughty   
Say yes or say no   
Cause I really need somebody   
Tell me YOUR that somebody   
  
"You know, I never knew you had such a free sprit." Brad asked trying to keep up with Dawn while she dance with him.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Neither did I." they both started laughing. It was a brief nice laugh, something that she need.  
  
*******  
Spike heard a familiar laugh as he scanned the room from the bar. It was Dawn. He looked at her from a far. She looked different more grownup than usually. And her hair was different too. A different color and cut.  
He continued looking, looked gorgeous. Spike quickly took a sip of his beer. *I'm starting to act like the bloody poof. * He thought. Her turned to face the bar. *This is for the best* he thought.  
  
*******  
  
You can't tell nobody, I'm talking about nobody   
I hope you're responsible   
Boy I gotta watch my back   
CAUSE IM NOT JUST ANYBODY   
Is it my go, is it your go   
Sometimes I'm goody-goody   
Right now I'm NAUGHTY NAUGHTY   
Say yes or say no   
Cause I really need somebody   
Tell me YOU that somebody   
  
Dawn continued dancing with Brad. He was nice and he seemed to like her. This was how things were suppose to be. A normal life something that everyone said she should have. Which would be impossible because she lived on a hellmouth, nothing was normal. But semi-normal was cool.  
  
Is it my go, is it your gO   
Sometimes I'm goody-goody   
Right now I'm NAUGHTY NAUGHTY   
Cause I really need somebody   
Tell me YOUR that somebody   
  
******  
  
After the song was over Brad and Dawn sat at a table near the bar allowing Spike to hear ever word they said because of his sensitive hearing.  
  
"So"...Brad started. "Why did that guy drag you out of here last night?"  
  
Spike closed his ears in on the conversation at the mention of him.  
  
Dawn sighed. " He was.. Dawn flap a piece of her hair back..so called trying to protect me or whatever."  
  
"Oh, so is he like your brother." Brad asked  
  
Dawn choked. What, no Spike's not my brother. I would say he's a friend of family. Only most of my family doesn't like him much." Dawn made a thoughtful face. She smiled. Right, now I didn't even like him.  
  
Spike at this moment felt insult. I know she wasn't still mad a him for dragging her away from that bloke. He took another sip of his beer and continued to listen to the conversation.  
  
Why don't you like him? Brad asked.  
  
Dawn inhaled. "Spike has this thing with sister."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Dawn smiled. Yeah. That's his name. Dawn exhaled. Anyway my sister acts like she hates him. But, I know the truth.  
  
Spike mind wondered off. What did she know about him and Buffy? She couldn't have known about their meetings because the only person that ever caught them in the act was Xander when Buffy went all-invisible. Even then he didn't know what they were doing.  
  
Dawn looked up and saw Spike at the bar holding a beer. He looked like he was thinking about something. Dawn body got hot and her tongue started to stick to the roof of her mouth.  
  
"What truth?" Brad asked.  
  
Could you excuse me, I need some water, my mouth is kind of dry. Dawn quickly got up and went to the bar.  
  
"Cody, can I get a bottle of water, please?"  
  
"Sure thing Dawn." Cody said leaving to get our water.  
  
Dawn turned to face Spike who was still sipping on his beer pretending that he was not eavesdropping  
  
He narrowed her eyes." How much of that did you hear?"  
  
Spike turned to face. Enough. He smiled. "Nice hair luv."  
  
Thanks Dawn said flatly.  
  
"Here you go." Cody said giving Dawn bottle water.  
  
Dawn smiled, "Thanks" Cody."  
  
You're welcome. He said smiling back at her.  
  
Spike at this appalled. " For Christ's sake! He shouted. Startling both Dawn and Cody.   
  
"See you Dawn." Cody said.  
  
"Bye Cody." Dawn said before Cody left.  
  
"What the Hell was that?" Spike shouted.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "That was nothing. It was least then what you and my sister were doing this morning a bet." Dawn opened her bottle of water and took a drink.  
  
Shock spread across Spike face. I don't know you're talking about, Nibblet.  
  
Spear me Spike, I know you and Buffy were bonking this morning. I came to see and I say and you and her kissing.  
  
Spike shifted uncomfortable in his seat.  
  
Dawn inhaled. Not a big deal. She sighs. You and I shared one kiss. Which was.... a mistake. I know you love buffy.   
  
The pain in her voice made Spike wince. He knew that she was lying. That she wasn't okay; it hurt her, which in some strange reason hurt him too.  
  
"Look, Dawn." Spike said with seriousness in his voice. "The things that the slayer and me do, are not for a child eyes."  
  
That was it. She was tired of people treating her like a kid. She was 16 today, which no one remembered and she wasn't about to let Spike pull that crap on her.  
  
"You know what." You're right. Dawn said glaring at him. This 16-year-old "kid" wouldn't know anything about what you two are doing. She looked him up and down. "It obvious you two don't." Dawn walked back to her table where Brad was still waiting.  
  
*******  
  
Spike sat there at the bar for a couple of minutes before he got up and left. He needs to get his head together and sort some things out. Some of what Nibblet said made since. He thought. What kind of relationship did he really have with Buffy? And what did the Bit mean about 16 I thought she was 15. When was her birthday? Then it hit him it was today. When Buffy was gone and he would be her sitter he found out when her birthday was.  
Spike looked at he table Dawn was sitting at. She avoided any eye contact with him what so ever.  
  
Spike got up and paid the bartender. Then left.  
  
Dawn looked up as Spike left the Bronze sadiness filled her eyes. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be mad at him. But she had to stand her ground. She just had to.  
  
********  
To be continued.  
  
Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Did you like it, was it good? Tell a sister!  
Thank you all for your reviews. You'll are the people keeping me going. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn walked home deep in thought. Spike and Buffy. She thought, She inhaled making a thoughtful face. Not that hard to believe. Spike is sexy, funny, and brave. I knew it wouldn't be long before she gave into her feelings.  
  
Dawn looked at her house. She didn't feel like getting into it with Buffy so she climbed to her room from the tree behind her house. When Dawn got to the window someone pulled on her arm. She looked up to find Spike smirking at her. " Need some help, Sweetbit."  
  
Dawn scoffs as he pulls her inside. "I have a name." She pulled off her coat and laid it on her desk table.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked calmly  
  
"Look" Spike raised his hands in defect. I didn't come here to fight. Scouts honor."  
  
Dawn could help but laugh. " I don't you were a scout Spike"  
  
The lightness of her attitude made the situation more comfortable.  
  
"So, I ask again, what are you doing here?" Dawn went to and sat on her bed. Spike joined her.  
  
Spike reached in his duster and pulled out a small decorative gift box. " I brought this for you, Nibblet. Happy Birthday."  
  
Dawn was speechless, someone had remember her birthday. Dawn smiled before taking the box. She opened it and what she saw made her grasp. It was a heart shaped pendent with rubies on it. It was beautiful.  
  
Dawn squealed with delight. "Oh Spike, it's beautiful. It's beautiful!" Dawn threw her arms around Spike pulling him into the tightest embrace. Dawn didn't even realize what she had done until it was too late. She opened her eyes still wrapped in his arms.  
  
Spike had to admit having Dawn in his arms felt so right to the point where he didn't want to let go. But, he knew he had too. What ever he was feeling was getting stronger and it wasn't helping that Dawn was now press up against him.  
  
Dawn slowly pulled out of the embrace. Now looking into Spike's eyes with her hands still on his shoulders. She smiled "Thank you" she said genuinely.  
  
The look in her eyes made Spike feel so alive. Like he was good for more than just shagging. She didn't look at him with like Buffy did with lust in her eyes. There was something more there trust and ...love?  
  
Dawn had looked at him the whole time while he was in thought their face only inches apart. Dawn lend in a placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Spike looked at her shocked by her display of affection. He looked her in the eyes as she did the same. Spike slowly inched his face closer to her. Her lips with were so smooth and soft against his skin. He wanted another taste. Spike ran his hands through her long hair guiding her face to his. Then their lips connected. This was too intense. Her lips tasted like strawberries, which he hungrily sucked on. Dawn began to pant heavily as the kiss got more passionate. She twisted her body so that she was now on his lap each leg on either side on him. Spike begin to caress her tights with one hand not breaking the kiss pulling her closer. Dawn was the first to gain control. She broke the kiss panting heavily, resting head again his.   
  
"I thought I was just a kid." She whispered. Her body very much aroused.  
  
Spike began to place kiss along her neck, "Your are not a child Nibblet." He broke the kiss the look at the body on him. "You are surely not a child." He resumed kissing her down her jawbone.  
  
This sent shivers down Dawn spine. She begins to pant harder as Spike place kisses on her navel.   
  
Dawn found it hard to speak .. but soon got her thoughts together. " I....I ... can't do this. I can't." Dawn got off his lap and started to pace in front of a very confused Spike.  
  
"What's the problem, luv?" He asked. He was all fired up. He wanted her. Badly.  
  
"What 's the problem?" She repeated giving him a duh look. "Spike you're sleeping with my sister! And we're in here..." Dawn says gesturing to her room. " Doing something that we both know is wrong." She sighed.  
  
Spike stood up and put his arms around her. "It's okay, pet." He took in an un-needed breath. "What Buffy and me do, isn't like this gesturing to them. She sleeps with me because of lush. Not because she cares. It isn't like us. She doesn't love me."  
  
Dawn looked up out of Spike's shoulder into his eyes. "You love me?"  
  
Spike hadn't realized what he had said. Did he love her? Why did things have to be so bloody complicated.   
  
"Yes bit I guess I do." Spike said shooting her a sexy smile.  
  
Dawn smiled before place a soft kiss on his lips with his returns. Dawn brakes the kiss. She walked back over to her bed and grabs her necklace. She holds it up. "Will, you put it on?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, luv." Spike walking over to her. Dawn handed him the necklace and turned around. She pulled up her long auburn hair. Spike put the necklace around her neck. Brushing against her softly which sent more shivers down her spin. She let down her hair and turned. to face him.  
  
He looked down at the necklace around her neck. "Thank you, It really is beautiful"   
  
"It is." Spike said putting his arms around her waist. " But not as beautiful as you. You know for a sweet sixteen, bit. You're not very innocent."  
  
Dawn smiled sexily flipping her hair over her shoulder before placing her arms around his. "Well I was innocent until, I meet the Big Bad. He changed everything." Edging closer to his face.  
  
"He did, did he" Flashed her a sexy smile. "Do you like the change?"  
  
Dawn closed her eyes and groaned. She looked up at him. Nodded slowly. "I'm loving it." She said for bringing him into another kiss.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled from downstairs.   
  
Dawn quickly broke the kiss. She looked up at Spike like she was going to die. Spike did the same, if Buffy saw him here what would she do, it wouldn't be good that's for sure.  
  
"Dawn, are you here?" Buffy asked coming upstairs.  
  
"Go... go!" Dawn whispered pushed Spike towards the window. I'll see you later okay.  
  
"Yeah.... right." Spike said before stealing a quick kiss. "I'm gonna miss doing that tonight"  
"Me too." Dawn said. " Now go.. go."  
  
With this Spike jumped out the window and Dawn closed it shut. Just then Buffy came through the door.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said  
  
Dawn laughed nervously "Hey." She ran her finger through her hair. "You wanted something?"  
  
Buffy took a closer look at Dawn's hair. "Dawn what did you do to you hair?"   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "I went to the hair shop in town and they dyed and cut it for me?" She walked over and sat on her bed. "Please don't make a big deal out of this." She sighed I just wanted something new.  
  
Buffy walked over and sat down beside her sister. " I'm not making a big deal out of it; it just caught me by surprise is all." She ran her fingers through Dawn's newly dyed hair. " I think it looks good on you." She said with. a smile.  
  
A smile instancely spread across Dawn's face. " You do, you really like it?"  
  
"It looks beautiful." She said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Dawn, I sorry I forgot your birthday" Buffy said looking as guilty as Willow and Xander. " I promise. I'll throw you a party soon. I guess I just had a lot of stuff on my mind."  
  
Dawn unconsiously tucked on her necklace that Spike gave her. "You know even though no one remembered." She smiled to herself recalled what just happen least then ten minutes ago. "This has got to be the best birthday ever."  
  
Buffy frowned. *What did she mean by that? * She thought. Buffy looked at the thing Dawn was tucking on. "What's that?" She asked. Pointing to the thing in Dawn's hand. Dawn loosen her grip showing Buffy the heart shaped pendent. "Wow, this is beautiful. Where'd you get it." She asked Dawn examing the pendent closely.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I got it from a friend."  
  
*********  
  
Shorter than the others I know. I already updated today to chapter 3 so that's why it's a little short. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! What do you guys think should I keep going. I know some people don't like Dawn/Spike fic but the whole point of writing fic is because it'll never happen on TV and you want to know what it's like. Thank you all for the positive reviews. You guys are the ones that keep me going. PEACE AND LOVE TO YOU ALL! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Spike walked back to crypt thinking about what just occurred. Yeah, this situation is bloody complicated. He thought. Bur his relationship with the Bit made him feel...alive. Dawn had love in her heart for him where as Buffy had lust. Spike wanted the slayer's heart but he knew he couldn't have it. The bloody poof made sure of that. But, somehow it was different with Dawn. Every time he meets a woman he was attracted to, he fell for them hard. Cecilia, Dru, and Buffy. But, Dawn was different. She was his friend before she became more. She trusted him completely. When she kisses him he could swear his heart skips a beat, which is impossible being dead and all.  
  
Spike entered his crypt and took off his leather duster and laid it on the arm of his chair. He sighed, sat down, and turned on the telly. Re- runs of Passions would be on soon. Next thought. "How was he going to handle Buffy?"  
  
******  
Dawn had already taken a shower and was ready for bed. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied her nightly facial. She got into bed and starting to think. *God, I wish Spike was here with me. * She thought. What happened to her was amazing. Spike loved her, she loved him too. Dawn sighed. *The only problem is he's sleeping with my sister! * She thought. She already knew what a terrific person or vampire he was when he started looking after her. Kinda of made her think how come Angel turns all-evil when he loses his soul. and Spike doesn't. I know Buffy will never accept this. She may have developed feelings for Spike. What if she was now in love with him? *Who knows how many times they've..... *Dawn shook the thoughts out of her head. The images of the man she loved and her sister having sex was something she didn't want to think about it. Dawn put a pillow over her head in frustration. *Why were things so damn complained! Why can't people who love each other just be together without there being so much drama? * Dawn closed her eyes. *Enough thinking for tonight. I think anymore my heads going to explode. * She drifted into a calm sleep, her dreams filled with a very sexy vampire's lip on hers.  
  
*******  
  
Morning   
  
Dawn came running downstairs in a hurry with a workout suit on. She ran in the kitchen starting Willow, who was making breakfast.  
  
"Hey what's the hurry?" Willow asked.  
  
Dawn went to the fridge and got a container of orange juice. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured.  
  
"I just wanted to get a head start today." Dawn said sipping her juice.  
  
"I made breakfast, you want?" Willow asked scraping the last of the eggs out of the frying pan.  
  
Dawn frowned. " Naw, not really hungry." She finished off the last of her juice. Willow fixed her plate and sat at the table. Dawn placed the glass in the sink and headed for the backdoor.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Willow asked with concern.  
  
"Relax Will, I'm just going for a jog. Besides..."Dawn pointed to the opening in the window raising her brow. "It's daytime. Nothing's gonna happen." She shot Willow a reassuring look. Plus, puppy dog eyes.  
  
"OOOkay , just hurry back. I don't want Buffy getting all wiggy and freaking out okay."  
  
Dawn smiled " I promise it won't take long." She said before slipping out of the house. Dawn knew exactly where she was going.  
  
********  
  
Dawn arrived in Spike's crypt minutes after she closed her own backdoor. She ran as fast as she could to the cemetery. She couldn't wait to see him. Last night was the longest night of her life! She wanted him so badly, she could taste it. With an ordinary guy virginity would have been an issue, she wouldn't be so willing to have sex, but this wasn't sex. This was love, making love. Dawn knew she loved him and he knew the same. It was just the question of when.   
  
She climbed down to the lower level into his bedroom. There he was asleep. So still, chest all bare and exposed. *Looking like the dead* she thought.  
  
Dawn creped to his bed slowly dropping her jacket to the floor. She silently took off her tennis shoes and sock. She then, very carefully crawled into the bed cuddling up against his cool, and muscular chest falling into a relaxing sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Spike's eyes slowly opened. For some reason one side of his body was warm. He was having a wonderful dream about Dawn, but he stomach was telling him it was time to feed. Which in his case meant to heat up some blood in his microwave. He was about to get up when he froze. Someone was lying beside him. Spike looked down to see an "angel" nuzzled up against him. Dawn had fallen a sleep. Spike put his arms around her, making her snuggle even more.  
  
Spike's demon screamed to him to drain Dawn dry but he fought back the urge. He was hungry, and he had this sweet morsel up against him. His stomach gave out a low growl. Dawn began to stir. She blinked her eyes trying to come into focus. She looked into the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. "You're hungry." She sat up and stretched her arms. Spike looked at her in silent. Dawn saw this. " I came this morning; Willow was about to have a cow. I told her I was going for a walk....Dawn gasped. She put her hand on her head. "Oh. My. God. I told her I would only be gone for a couple of minutes." She took a look at her watch. " I've been gone for an hour now." Spike put a reassuring hand on her thigh. "Look, Bit, I sure Red's not worried. Much" he said with a sexy smirk. Dawn hit him on his arm. "That's not funny." She said using her serious face. Spike sighed Dawn, I'm sure the Scooby club isn't out looking for."   
  
"I've gotta go." She threw the sheet from across her legs. She was about to get up when a very strong pair of arms draped themselves around her waist pulling her down onto the bed. "Spike" Dawn yelled as he straddle her underneath him. He flashed her a wicked, sexy grin. (He has alot of those.) Dawn smiled. "Spike, let me up." He didn't comply. He leaned down and began placing chaste kisses from her earlobe. to he neck making Dawn close her eyes and moan in pleasure. " That's not fair." Dawn said before Spike's cool lips connected with her earlobe sending shivers down her spine. "Oh, that's so not fair." Spike whispered in her ear. "What can I say baby, I've always been bad." Dawn could feel her body getting hotter with each second. * Okay two people could play this game. * She thought. Dawn licked her lips together before starting on her pursuit. She brought her hands up to Spike's bare back. She began to massage. firmly.  
  
Spike was well aware of what was going on. Dawn wanted to play and he was more than willing to participate. Spike left Dawn's neck and descended on her lips jawing them open with his cool tough.   
  
Dawn didn't know the taste of someone tough could feel this good and the situation was only getting more intense by the moment. She wanted more of this, more of him, more of this feeling. She wanted him inside her.  
  
Spike was already very much aroused at this point. He wanted to show Dawn all the pleasures there were in making love. He didn't want a quickie. He wanted to hold her after. He didn't just want her to know how much he loved her he wanted her to feel it, but only when she was ready.  
  
As if Dawn read his mind she began to unbutton his black jeans.  
  
Spike broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. What he saw in them were pure love and so much truth caused him to take to an unneeded breath.  
  
Dawn looked into his eyes. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
Spike was about to ask if she was sure about what she was about to do but when she said those word, it that was it.   
  
"I love you too."  
  
Dawn unzipped jeans while Spike removed Dawn's workout top revealing her supple breast. Spike took in the sight of her in. "Cor, you're beautiful." Dawn blushed. Spike pulled down his pants. He wasn't wearing any knickers. Dawn unconsciously looked down. Her eyes grew wide. Spike gave her a cocky grin. "Nothing to be afraid of pet." Dawn looked up. "Well, you know....I've never...um...had sex." She looked him in the eyes. "Just...please be gentle." At this moment Spike would have promised her the world just to see her look at him like she did right now.  
  
"I promise Dawn." She looked in his eyes and knew it was true. She laid down on the pillow while Spike removed her workout pants and her white panties. Today was a perfect day.  
  
********  
"Hey, Wills, What's up?" Buffy greeted. She was asleep most of the day. I guess those sleepless nights with Spike were taking a toll. Before coming downstairs she had took a shower and got dress.  
  
Willow whipped around. She took a seat on the couch. Buffy walked to into the living room where her red head friend was. She raised a brow. "Will are you okay?" Buffy asked concerned. She sat down next to Willow on the couch, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Buffy knew something was wrong. "Willow what happened?" "Did you slip?"  
  
"No, no Buffy, I didn't slip. I swear." Buffy nodded. " Okay, so why are you acting all wiggy?" Willow frowned. " "Well, well.... it's about Dawn." Buffy rose to her feet. "What about Dawn?" She asked fearfully. " Is she okay, where is ?" Not waiting for a reply Buffy ran to the stairs and was about to go up, but the sound of Willow's voice stopped her.   
  
"She's not there" Buffy turned around walked to face Willow, who was now standing.  
  
" What do you mean she's not there?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"She..She asked me if she could go out for a jog." Buffy sighed." It's the daytime." Willow continued. "And she said she'd be gone for a minute and that was 2 hours ago."  
  
"Oh, God I um...I'm ..I'm going to try and find her you call Xander and Anya and tell them what's happen." She ran for her jacket and headed out the door.  
  
*********  
  
Spike was wide awake holding Dawn in his arms after the second time she fallen asleep snuggled up against him. "You're so beautiful." He told her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Spike continued to talk to a sleeping Dawn. "Don't know what I'd bloody do without you"  
  
Just then Buffy came running through the crypt. "Spike, I need your help, Dawn's .....here!" Dawn woke up immediately hearing Buffy's voice. She pulled the covers against her breast. Buffy stopped in her tracks. Anger rope in her within a second. "What the hell is this?!" Spike got out of the bed and put on his pants that were on the floor. " Look Slayer, I can explain, it's not what it looks like." Buffy walked into the room. Shock and angry on her face. Dawn just stayed in bed her legs couldn't move. Fear was in her eyes. She knew for sure this was the last time she was going to see Spike.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Buffy shouted. "It looks to me like you just fucked my sister.!"  
  
"It wasn't like that!" Dawn yelled reaching for her clothes."   
  
"Shut up Dawn I'll deal with you later."   
  
The venom in Buffy voice caused Dawn to be quiet in an instance. Spike had already put on his pant. "Look Slayer, let's just go upstairs and talk about this."  
  
Buffy glared at him before leaving the room. Spike followed.  
  
"Spike be careful." Dawn said tears welling up in her eyes. Spike saw the fear. He walked to her she was now fully dressed. He stroked her hair. " It's going to be fine, Dawn. He leaned down and kissed her. Which she returned the kiss back passionately. When they broke free Dawn was panting. *Needing breath sucked* "Come back to me" she whispered.  
  
He caressed her cheek. " Always luv." With this Spike left behind the Slayer.  
  
In the upper level of the crypt Buffy was waiting, fists clenched.  
  
"Now, luv, there's no need to get violent, there's a ----"   
  
Spike was interrupted when Buffy punched him in the nose. Spike yelled in pain. "OH, Bloody Hell!" Buffy didn't give Spike a chance to regroup. Spike held out his hand to try and stop her attack, it didn't work. Buffy did a roundhouse kick that connected with his face. He staggered back. She kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face. Sending him flying up against the wall. Spike slide down the wall on the crypt floor, holding his stomach in pain. When he rose to his feet he used his vampire speed to dodge her next hit. Spike was tried of trying to fend her off. She wasn't going to listen to reason. Spike backhanded her. Buffy staggered back, but recovered in full attack mode. She flipped over Spike's head landing behind him. When he turned around Buffy punched him again before delivering another kick to his stomach. Spike recovered quickly from Buffy's blows. He kicked her in the face and stomach. Buffy was about to attack, but was interrupted by a yell.  
  
Dawn walked between them, who had stopped for the moment. "Stop it! The both of you stop." She looked from Spike to Buffy looking them both in the eyes. "Why do you two always have to fight? What does fighting solve?"  
  
" Dawn be quiet." Buffy said. She looked Spike in the eye, pure venom in her voice. " If you ever come near my sister again I will kill you." "Buffy." Dawn shouted tears streamed down her cheeks. Buffy ignored Dawn. "If I see you inches away form her I will kill you." With this she grabbed Dawn by her arm and dragged her toward the door.   
  
Spike and Dawn looked at each other desperately, each wanting to touch each other from what looked like the last time. "Let go of me!" Dawn shouted. Buffy didn't listen. Between her strength and slayer strength, slayer strength was winning.  
  
Dawn looked back toward Spike " I love you." She mouthed before she was dragged into the sunlight. Spike looked at Dawn until he wasn't able to see her anymore. A still tear slide down his cheek.  
  
**********  
  
Did you guys like the chapter. It took me a little while to get it up. Wrote most of it in school but anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I need encouragement. LOL! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Let go of me!" Dawn practically screamed. Buffy had dragged her half way home already after catching her in bed with Spike. Buffy continued on, ignoring her younger sister's comment to release her arm. "I said, let go!" Dawn shouted firmly yanking her wrist out of her sister's hand with all the strength she had.   
  
Buffy sighs before turning to face her sister. Dawn looks at her intently breathing heavily. Buffy looks like she is about to explode. Her fists were clenched to her side. She sighs and strokes her brow. "Dawn." She states calmly.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Buffy explodes raising her hands in the air out of frustration.  
  
Dawn glared at her as if she was the craziest person she had every meet.  
  
"How the hell could you have sex with Spike?" Buffy inhales running her hands through her hair. "God, Dawn how could you let him touch you. He's a vampire, he's evil." Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. "I never knew he could be this sick."  
  
Dawn stood still the entire time as Buffy ranted on about Spike. "How the hell can you talk?" Dawn asked defensively.   
  
Buffy looked at her confused. " What are you talking about?" She asked. * Dawn couldn't know about me having sex with Spike. She can't. * She thought  
  
Dawn smiled wickedly walking up to her older sister. She looked her in the eyes. "You know what I talking about."  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears. * She knew* she thought. Buffy's face went from angry to shocked and ashamed.  
  
Dawn loved her sister with all her heart but she wasn't going to be talked to as if she had done one of the most horrible things in the world when it was the most beautiful experience of her life. All she wanted to do was hold her sister and wipe her tears away but she wasn't going to fold. Buffy needed to be told some trusts about herself and Spike whither she liked it or not.  
  
Buffy, who are you exactly trying to convince that Spike is evil, yourself or I? Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy said nothing as Dawn continued her assault. You try and convince yourself that he can't love anything or anybody, he's evil, he's a monster. Why are you sleeping with him?" Dawn asks calmly. Tears began to stream down Buffy's face.  
  
"He loves me." Dawn stated. Buffy looked at her with disbelief, her angry quickly coming back.  
  
"Dawn, Spike doesn't know anything about love!" Buffy shouts trying to knock some sense into her sister. "All he does is obsess. The only thing he's capably of is pain and hurt." Buffy face turned into determination. "And I'll be damned if I let him hurt me."  
  
Dawn smiles sadly. "It's not your choice." Buffy looks at her intently. "Buffy you don't control me. I love Spike and you can't stop that. "  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to object but Dawn was not finish. "You feel in love with Angel when you were 16, yeah he had a soul, but I know that Spike would never hurt me that's not a question, and you know it. You try and convince yourself that he's a monster but you sleep with him anyway."  
  
"Dawn that's enough." Buffy says not wanted to face facts about what she's been doing with Spike.  
  
Dawn doesn't let up. "Why do you come back, why do you come back for more?" She asks leaning in closer to look into to Buffy which are quickly turning dark.  
  
"That's enough!" Buffy hissed trying to control her angry.  
  
"What is it Buffy, huh?" Dawn smile wickedly. "Is it his cold and musculair body against yours?" She asks." Does he get you so hot you can't help yourself?"  
  
That was it. This threw Buffy over the edge. "Dawn that is enough!" She yelled before slapping Dawn across the face.  
  
Dawn looked at her with shock. and tears in her eyes. Buffy did the same, putting a hand over her mouth. *Oh, God what have I done*. She thought.   
  
"Oh, Dawnie, I'm so sorry." Buffy rushed to comfort her sister. Dawn jerked out of her reach holding her now throbbing jaw.  
  
Dawn shook her head in disgust. "I thought Spike was the one who was suppose to hurt me?"  
  
Sobs escaped out of Buffy's throat.  
  
Dawn didn't stick around to talk anymore she took off toward her home, running as fast as her feet would take her.  
  
Buffy watched as Dawn ran away. She didn't move, she didn't know what to do she just wished that her mom was here.  
  
**********  
  
Dawn ran non-stop all the way home. When she entered the Summers' home she did not stop to answer the calls of Willow as she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door to her bedroom. When she entered the safety of her room she fall onto her bed and let out all the tears she had been holding for so long.  
  
Willow could hear Dawn's cries from the outside of her door. Something told her to go in and comfort her but, she knew something had happened with her and Buffy so she decided to wait for her bestfriend to explain.  
  
**********  
  
  
Buffy walked around, trying to clear her mind. It had already been a couple of hours since the scene with Dawn and she really didn't want to go home and face her just yet so she decided that she would kill some vamps. That would definitely make her feel a little better. Kicking ass was the best comfort food for a slayer.  
  
**********  
  
Dawn popped Destiny's Child's CD: Survivor into her player. She didn't want to feel more depressed but she needed some music, it was the only thing that made her feel alive, that and a certain blonde vampire that she was already missing like crazy. She pressed number 11 on the CD player. "Dangerously In Love."  
  
I love you... I love you, I love you   
  
Baby I love you, you are my life   
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side   
You're my relation and connection to the sun   
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome   
You are my raindrops, I am the seed   
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully   
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl   
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world   
  
  
I am in love with you (in love)   
You set me free   
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me   
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)   
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me   
  
I am in love with you (in love)   
You set me free   
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me   
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)   
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me   
  
Dawn plobbed back on her bed and thought about the man she loved and how her life had changed so much.   
  
I know you love me, love me for who I am   
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man   
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me   
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me   
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child   
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes   
Lord of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry   
Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side   
  
I am in love with you (in love)   
You set me free   
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me   
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)   
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me   
  
I am in love with you (in love)   
You set me free   
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me   
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)   
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me   
  
  
Every time I see your face, my heart smiles   
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes   
Created in this world to love,   
to hold, to feel, to breathe, to live you   
Dangerously in love, yeah   
  
I am in love with you (in love)   
You set me free   
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me   
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)   
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me   
  
I am in love with you (in love)   
You set me free   
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me   
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)   
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me   
  
  
Dangerously (dangerously)   
Dangerous, dangerously in love with you   
Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you   
I love you.. oh yes..   
  
Dawn eyes grew heavy, so much crying had wore her out. *So, so tired. * She thought before drifting off. Dawn fell asleep oblivious to the figure outside.  
  
***********  
  
Spike looked at Dawn through her window as she drifts off. *Cor, I wish I were there with you Nibblet. Just to touch you, smell you. * Spike thought. It took all of his strength to not climb through the window and wrap his arms around her, but he couldn't. The only thing standing in his way was Buffy. Something had to be done because he wasn't about to give up on the one good thing in his un-dead life without a fight.   
  
Spike took one last look at the sleeping figure on the bed before leaping out of the tree and onto the ground. With a sigh Spike walked back to his crypt. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello gents and ladies. Look you guys I know that I haven't updated in a while, like months but I've been busy. An author has other things that inspire her to write other stories. Anyway here is chapter 7 I hope you like it. Plus, Nyte I remember when I emailed you asking you about where this fic was heading. I changed my idea, and even though it's new I think you're going to like it. So enjoy. And sorry for the mistakes if any.

.

Chapter 7

Buffy wandered from cemetery to cemetery killing any dead thing that crossed her path. All she could think about was Dawn. * Dawn needs to know the truth. Spike can not be trusted, not when it comes to feelings. * Buffy thought. * And I'm going to prove it. * An idea popped into her head as she made her way to the oh so familiar crypt that she knew so well. She looked at her watch; it was 11:00.

Buffy quietly entered the crypt careful not to make a sound. She swiftly grabbed a stack out the waistband of her pants. She scanned the room. No one. Buffy made her way to the hole in the floor; she climbed down the ladder. When she reached the bottom she looked around and surely enough there he was sleeping soundly in his bed. His undead body inhaling and exhaling unneeded air. Buffy stacked over to the side of the bed. She looked down at Spike's sleeping figure. * I'm going to prove to Dawn that you haven't changed. * Buffy though before straddling Spike on the bed.

Spike woke to the feeling of pressure on his body. When he looked up he saw Buffy smiling seductively at him with a stack pressed lightly on his chest over his heart.

His brow rose in confusion. "Slayer ...what are you doing here?" He asked his voice etched with annoyance.

Buffy applied a little more pressure to the stack in her hand making Spike wince a little. 

He looked her in the eyes. A cocky grin placed on his mouth. "So what?" He asked with a little amused. "You come to stack me good and proper have you? He asked. Examining her features her eyes told him that she had something totally different in mind. The heat coming off her body was quickly getting his attention. Her arousal was too familiar and he could hardly fight the urge to take her right now.

"Spike, make love to me." Buffy pleaded. Her eyes showing nothing more but pure lust and need. Buffy threw the stack on the floor. She took her hands and slowly ran them over Spike's bare and muscular chest.

Spike was taken back by her request. Buffy knew that he loved Dawn, but she also knew that he couldn't resist her. *God, knows that girl was given the gifts. * Spike thought.

Buffy began to kiss Spike down his jaw line, to his neck, then chest. Spike gasped in pleasure bringing him out of his thoughts.

Spike placed his hands firmly on Buffy's shoulders pulling her away. "Buffy, luv.....' he started trying to get his thoughts together. "This morning you tried to dust me, now you're here for some cold comfort?" He asked in disbelief.

Buffy looked at him with desperation in her eyes. "Tell me you love me." She demanded. Spike looked at her with confusion. He remembered the last time she had asked him that. It was when Captain Cardboard and his new honey came to town. He told her he loved her, and it was true he did, he still loved her, but he was **_in_** love with Dawn. 

"I love you, you know I do." Spike answered truthfully. *Got you. * Buffy thought. That was she needed to here. "But I'm in love with Dawn." He confessed. This threw Buffy. She had heard Dawn say that he was in love with her, but she never heard him admit his feelings for her. Even though this shocked her, Buffy didn't give up on her assault. She wasn't going to let her sister get hurt, and that was exactly what was going to happen. Buffy knew she was doing the right thing. Dawn would be hurt in the long run with her relationship with Spike. A relationship with a vampire never worked out. She knew from personal experience. " Spike I want you." Buffy breathed placing more chaste kisses down Spike's neck. Spike's hands slowly began to roamed form Buffy shoulders down to her curved hips of her tight denim jeans. Spike moaned in pleasure as Buffy's tongue grazed his earlobe, his sensitive spot.

Before Spike knew what happened he instincts were taking over falling into the routine that he and Buffy shared when having sex. Spike's hand began to evade Buffy's halter-top. Buffy felt Spike's cool hands enter her blouse sending shivers down her spine. Not because they were cold but because she wanted him. Needed him. Craved him so badly. Buffy paused to remove her jacket from her shoulders. Spike took this moment to savor the view of Buffy's revealing top and well- toned muscles. He looked into her eyes and what he saw was desire, lust, regret and hurt. *Dawn I'm so sorry* Buffy thought. *This is the right thing. * She tried to convince herself. Sleeping with Spike would show Dawn that Spike wasn't in love with her enough to not stop his fixation with Buffy. It would prove that Spike couldn't love her the way she need him to.

*******

Dawn woke up 12:00 that night. Her head was slightly aching from the excess crying earlier. With a groan Dawn threw the cover from over her legs as she mad her way for the bathroom. 

With a click of the light switch, Dawn stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were a little red from the excessive crying but that was pretty much it. Dawn grabbed a wash cloth form the bathroom closet. Throwing it into the sink she turned on the hot water until it was drenched. She rung it out before placing the warm rag on her face. With a sigh, Dawn hung up the rag before exiting the bathroom. She slowly made her way to her bed before falling on it. She closed her eyes before new tears formed in her eyes. * God, I wish Spike was here. *

Dawn visible shook her head. *Buffy is not my mother. * She thought angered. * And she can't stop me from seeing Spike. * 

That was Dawn's last thought before she got up off of her bed making her way to her closet. Dawn pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee. She put on her shoes and her jacket before retreating out of her bedroom window. Unnoticed were a pair of eyes that watch her as she headed to her designation. Spike's crypt.

A/N: Yeah it's short by I have another chapter coming and it won't take long. I'm thinking a day tops. I promise. I know where this story is going now. I had writer's block before. I know this may seem like a Spike and Buffy chapter but I had to do something. Tell me what you think. Review. P.S This chapter took so long because I had to get this out of the way which was a bitch because I don't like Spike and Buffy in that way that much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dawn walked the familiar trail to the cemetery; her mind set on one task alone, talking to Spike. She could not believe Buffy had forbidden her to ever see him again. She didn't understand that what she felt for Spike was beyond a child crush. He had awaken something inside her that she didn't even know was there. Of all people, she thought Buffy would understand her need to be with him. Everyone had told her that Angel was bad news, but she didn't listen, she followed her heart. Yeah their relationship ended but Angel and Spike are different. She could make love to him all she wanted without the consequence of him turning evil and trying to kill her.

As she continued to her destination she heard a low rustle in the bushes nearby. She turned to look at her surroundings cautiously, but saw nothing. * I swear it feels like someone's watching me.* She declared before shaking it off. This was not the time to get jittery. 

When Dawn arrived at Spike's crypt she quietly let herself in, walking to the little hole in the middle of the floor. She climbed down the ladder, expecting to see the sexy vampire asleep in his bed but what she saw made her breath catch at the back of her throat.

"Mmm." Buffy moaned as she slowly rode Spike, gripping his shoulders for support. Spike's hands were impaled in her hips as they move in rhythm together.

Dawn could feel her eyes well up as she stared as them, oblivious to her presence. "Buffy?" Dawn gasped in shock, her hand covering her mouth.

Both Buffy and Spike stopped their motions as they stared back at her. Spike's face was one of pure devastation while Buffy held one of sadness but satisfaction.

" D.. D..Dawn" Spike breathed trying to get Buffy off of him. His body had glistening with perspiration 

"Oh, my god." She breathed. "How could you?" She pleaded looking Spike in the face.

"Dawn wait." He exclaimed pushing Buffy off of him.

  
"You stay the hell away from me!" Dawn cried, climbing the ladder as fast as she could. She ran out of the crypt into the cemetery as if running for dear life. * How could I be so stupid? * She roared, as the tears flowed heavily down her face. *All, he ever wanted was Buffy. * She declared. *He never wanted me. * She thought.

"Dawn!" Brad yelled to her retreating form.

Dawn stopped running as she turned around to face him. Her ears were ringing and her eyes were blurred. What was he doing here?

"Brad?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" She questioned looking around cautiously as if something was going to come out at her.

"I was walking home and I saw you running like a bat outta hell." He said advancing towards her. "Are you okay?" He frowned.

Dawn rolled her eyes before wiping away her tears. "Do I look okay?" She snapped. " Look you can't be here at night it's not safe. Come on." She said grabbing his wrist to pull him with her. Brad did not move

"You know Dawn; you are a very beautiful girl." Brad said, smiling seductively. He caressed the contour of her face.

"You're a real charmer." She spoke absently looking into his eyes. "But we have to go." She exclaimed.

"You know what I love most about you?" Brad stated more that asked. "You have some of the most kissable lips I've ever seen."

Dawn did not know what it was that made her stand still as his lips descended on hers. His eyes were so...mesmerizing. The fact that she was now vulnerable only fueled her need to be wanted, loved. To be held.

His lips were soft, longing, as if he wanted to devour her. His tough darted into her mouth to taste her fully. She was the one he was searching for.

As his lips trailed off of her own, she stood there, breathless trying to compose herself.

"My queen." He breathed.

Dawn frowned, trying to understand but it was too late as he held a death grip to her face, her mouth inches from his, a red mist escaping his mouth and entering her own.

As Brad let go of her, she fell to the grown. Her body writhing and shrieking against the cool of grass. "What's .... happening...to... m..me?" She groaned, gripping the earth beneath her for dear life.

"Don't fight it Dawn." Brad pleaded as he watched her gasp for air. "It will only make it more painful." He informed.

Dawn screamed in agony before her body stilled. Her breast rose and fell as her breathing regulated.

Brad's hand reached out to her.

Dawn looked at him before taking it.

"How do you feel?" He asked circling around her.

Dawn moaned, stretching her muscles like a cat that had just awoken from a nap. As he stood in front of her, her eyes began glowing red before returning to normal. A wicked smile tugged on her lips. "Like having some fun." She answered, before grabbing a hold of his jacket. She kissed him with all the passion and desire she had pent up inside of her before letting go abruptly.

Brad grinned, touching his lips where she had just bit him. 

"Let's have some fun." She begged with pouty lips, dragging him with him.

*******

"You knew she would come here." Spike accused, staring at Buffy with pure hatred as she got dressed.

Buffy zipped up her jeans. "Actually, I didn't." She answered. "But I'm glad she saw us." She confessed. "Now Dawn knows who you truly are, and she will never come near you again."

It then dawned on him. "This is what you wanted." He stated. " This is why you came to me, isn't it?" He asked. "You were going to tell her that we shagged."

Buffy shrugged. "Pretty much." She nodded putting on her boots and her jacket. " My work is done." She stated before walking over to the ladder.

"You hate me that much?" Spike breathed causing her to stop in her tracks. " Do you hate me so much that you would risk your sister being heartbroken just to see that we're both miserable like you?" He asked.

Buffy was silent for a moment before answering. "No I don't hate you that much." She stated truthfully. "But I love my sister that much, and I know what's best for her." She said before climbing the ladder, leaving Spike alone.

Spike let a single tear run down his face. "What have I done?" He breathed.

******* 

A/N: Okay here is the long, and I do mean long awaited chapter everyone has been reviewing for. I don't like it, but I want to know what you all think. Sorry for it being so short but it gets better as the story goes on and I promise a long chapter next time. Review and tell me what you think. I know you have questions for what happened to Dawn but they will be answered in due time.


End file.
